Onigrimm (Species)
Lartok perched on the cliff side overlooking the dark sea that raged and crashed against the 'rocks hundreds of feet below. Violent storms were nothing uncommon to his home world’s 'inhabitants and the wind whipped around his face. Onigrimm are conquerors and slavers. They rule the vast number of planets they’ve captured with an iron hand. Loving nothing more than a chance to test their mettle, they are actually pleased when their slaves rise up against them. That just means the Onigrimm have a chance to conquer them again. Physical Description Physically Standing slightly shorter and stockier then the average human they do range in size just as most of the predominant Species in the galaxy. Averaging any where from 5’6” to 6’2 the males tend to average just under 6’ and the females slightly shorty. They have dense bones not prone to breaking and thick muscled builds that make them ideal for carrying heavy loads and bulky weapons. Vision One of the first outward appearances that you notice about the Onigrimm is their large single eye. This does tend to effect their depth perception but not to the degree where it is an hindrance. This is because of a complex cornea that causes a double reflection effect. Multiple Arms Having four to five arms has made for a significant advantage in both combat and day to day life. The number of arms and the placement of them does dictate the natural inclination towards left or right handed or even ambidexterity. They will either have two arms on each side showing the tendency for ambidexterity. Three on the right side being left handed and three on the left side being right handed. the extra arms making up for the weakness of the non-dominate side. Fast Healing Perhaps the most well known feature of the Onigrimm is not the number of arms they have or the large prominent eye but their incredible endurance and healing qualities. Some scholars say this is something that has been a partial root of their aggression and conflict driven society. It is far less imposing of an universe if you know that it is hard for you to be killed. Battles between Onigrimm Warlords with in the empire have been known to rage on for decades. While the smaller wars and incursions that lead them to push the boundaries of their own Empire are generally over much more quickly. This healing is most remarkable it curing all but the most debilitating wounds and most common illnesses. It will not re-grow limbs; however, it will stave off death with almost no uncertainty. SocietyCategory:Races Government There are five major Warlords within the Empire, these hold a moot to set certain laws in place for the Empire. Once every two years they come together to debate what mandates the Warlords will follow, set prices for species, and settle any disputes normally through the combat of champions which normally be to the death. Warlords are normally courted or plied with gifts with lesser warlords seeking to have their agendas pushed. Warlords King Demon Grimnova the Clever Ghost of the Burning Nebulas Azera, the Spider Commandant Zrusat Onigrimm Societies The Onigrimm do not classify based on an 11 algorithm such as the Galactic Federation of Humanity does. Rather growing up with in castes that they were born into. Often the castes are at odds for various reasons. Yasjara A caste that holds its roots in the travelers and explorers of the Onigrimm. Always seeking the next thrill which comes with being the first to find, gain or conquer the newest thing. They will challenge boundaries and establishments. They are most at odds with the Silraja. Pahara Diplomatic is not a word that would be best used to describe the Onigrimm to the outside observer. they are however masters of their own type of diplomacy. They have a knack for knowing what is best needed at the given time. This caste is often found working for MegaCorps both within and outside the Empire. They are most at odds with the Yasjara. Silraja It is not surprising that most successful Warlords come from the aggressive caste of the Silraja. Known for vicious infighting and prone to lashing out even when no slight is taken they are adept at warfare. They are most at odds with the Garazel. Garazel Secretive Manipulators that pull the strings. They have long been the invisible hand that has guided and influenced the Onigrimm Empire to become what it is. Information is their currency. They are most at odds with the Pahara. = Category:Species